New Love
by Wolfgirl706
Summary: What happens when Belle is unhappy with her marriage with Adam (beast), and she talks to Forte one night? Will she find true love? Or is Forte only going to use her present weakness against her?
1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun rose up from behind the mountains. It shined it's fingertips of gold on a castle where three people were moving inside. Two were together walking one way. The other was walking all alone, with far more grace than the couple, in the opposite direction.

"Forte," one man greeted formally.

"Adam. Belle," the other man greeted in return.

They all started walking to their destination again, but not before Belle was out of earshot of Forte. He whispered, "Meet me later Belle, please."

"All right," she sighed, slightly relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**If there are any beauty and the beast or Twilight fanfiction stories you like the idea of but don't want to write I would love to hear your ideas and start writing them.**

* * *

As soon as Belle and Adam were away from Forte, Adam spun Belle around and studied her for a moment. "You know I love you right?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I'm-I'm not sure," she admitted, somehow stuttering from his brashness.

Adam suddenly started kissing her roughly yet passionately; trying to convince himself everything was all right.

When he finished, Belle looked at him slightly wondered yet irritated.

"Better?" he asked.

Belle shrugged indifferently and started walking away quickly. Adam followed her not saying anything, troubled by her attitude. That afternoon Belle and Adam spent their time together but Belle found she didn't enjoy it as much. The feeling had been there before, but now it was much more prominent.

When the sun finally started setting, Belle walked toward Forte's room but didn't see him.

"Forte?" she called timidly, then slipped into his room all the way. "Forte where are you?" she hissed in frustration.

"Right here," he answered, closing the door.

"Why do you want me here?" she asked, slightly nervous being near him, but she also felt the calmest she had ever been in her life.

"Do you love the master?" Forte asked straightforwardly. His stony face was passive as ever, giving nothing away.

"Of course I do. How can I not?" Belle asked surprised.

"I've noticed over the past two months how you and Adam seem to be more distant. Do you two do things like you used to do?" he asked cautiously.

Belle suddenly looked sadder as her mind took in what he was asking. "Yes he makes time for me, but it doesn't feel the same as it used to. It doesn't feel like we're nearly as close as before and it feels as though there is a wall between us."

Forte had gotten closer to her during her confession, and now his brushed his fingers along her cheek and down the base of her throat. He leaned into her, hesitating slightly and saw Belle had gotten closer as well. Forte then pushed down the fear he had and placed his lips gently against hers.

Belle kissed him in return but with more passion, and Forte could tell she was hungry for this. He undid the ribbon in her hair, and slipped her dress off as the ribbon fluttered to the floor. She looked beautiful, amazingly pale. He then noticed Belle was unbuttoning his buttons to his shirt and slipping it carefully off of him. Forte swept Belle up and layed her down on his small bed nearby. All it was, was a small section of mattress on some wood. It was very dark inside, but Belle found it very inviting somehow.

She laid down, letting him take her undergarments off. She pulled his pants and underwear off him before pulling him down near her and kissing him. Whereas Adam had kissed her gently and cautiously, Forte kissed her passionately and hungrily.

He sucked on her nipples, nipping and licking on them and kissing her breasts. Forte kissed Belle again but this time it was gentle. Belle was gasping quickly after he finished kissing her, and saw he was staring at her lovingly. Belle's cheeks flushed bright red causing Forte to chuckle.

"You know, you've always looked like a goddess to me," Forte admitted. "Your skin is as beautiful and as soft as a dove's wing. Your lips are blood red, and your hair is as soft as a raven's feather."

Belle's face turned two more shades of red at the complement, suddenly noticing he was stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"_Knock, knock, knock_. Forte, is Belle in there?" Adam asked from behind the door. "I can't find her."

"Have you tried outside?" he suggested, still staring at Belle.

"No. If you see her can you tell her I am looking for her?" Adam requested.

"Of course master."

Adam left trying to find his lovely wife but Forte knew his search would be futile.

"We should stop so we'll be prepared when he comes back," Belle suggested.

"Yes. We probably should," Forte agreed. "But we still have time."

"He kissed her lips with a slight roughness causing her to giggle happily. He shifted his body down and licked her entrance quickly making Belle moan loudly. Forte stuck a finger into her entrance, causing her to gasp and arch her back up from the surface of the bed.

"Hmmm. Wow Belle. You feel so good, so tight," Forte said with surprise. "Has Adam ever made love with you?"

Belle shook her head making Forte arch his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow. You have been married for four years and-" Forte cut himself off, not finishing his thoughts so he wouldn't completely embarrass Belle.

"Yes," Belle whispered quietly, looking down in shame.

"Belle, look at me."

She looked up at the very experienced musician and saw his face full of love and concern. "Please don't be ashamed with me. I will not judge you. I- never mind. It's too soon."

"Forte, please tell me."

"No Belle. Not yet. You love Adam, so it's too soon."

Forte switched from placed light feathery kisses along her stomach and arms to licking her pale skin. Belle whimpered as he used his teeth to nip gently at her skin. He latched onto her neck and sucked hard as Belle gasped in need. Forte kissed down her soft body until he reached the top of her core.

"Please Forte! Please!"

"Patience Belle. Patience."

He pulled himself up her body and grazed her nipped before biting and sucking on them greedily. Belle moaned loudly from the intense pleasure she felt and felt her back started to bow off the bed. Her hands grabbed at the back of Forte's clothes and clawed at them roughly. Forte moved down Belle's body kissing and sucking her skin until he reached the top of her core. Pulling her legs apart, he shoved a finger inside of Belle and started to thrust slowly in and out of her. As he continued he pushed a second finger into Belle's body and thrusted quickly in and out of her.

"Forte!" Belle moaned loudly.

"Forte, I couldn't find Belle. Did she come in this area by now?" Adam asked Forte through the door.

"Damn it! Belle I am sorry, but you need to get dressed now!" Forte whispered and sat up before calling to Adam. "Yes master. Just give me a minute to open the door."

Belle and Forte got dressed as quickly as possible before opening the door. When Adam came into the dark room, he saw his wife standing by the window, near Forte's piano.

"Belle!" Adam exclaimed nervously. He walked quickly over to her, eyeing Forte suspiciously, not trusting him after what happened during the Christmas season. Noticing his wife's cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair was slightly undone he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Belle admitted. In truth she felt great. Her body had felt like it had been on cloud nine even if she and Forte hadn't done all that much. "Forte was just showing me some of his music pieces he had written."

"Oh? That sounds nice. Is there anything you would like to do with me considering I am free for the rest of the day?" Adam offered.

"I guess," she answered uncertainly.

"Okay, what would you like to do? Read, dance, or do something else?"

"Read," she answered immediately. Reading made sure her mind stayed on one path so she wouldn't get distracted and she could always read in the chair in the library.

"All right. Let us take our leave now." He offered her his arm and they walked out of Forte's room.

Before leaving though, Belle flashed Forte a regretful look when Adam wasn't looking. Belle and Adam walked down the hall towards the library in silence. They then read until Mrs. Potts announced dinner was ready.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 and I am not making the chapters extremely long because I don't know about other people, but I find that annoying and it makes it hard to concentrate. I don' t know why but it does.**


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner all of the servants were gathered around the table, including Forte. Belle's cheeks flared up when she saw Forte, and when he saw this he chuckled quietly. At the sound, almost every head turned in the room.

"Did- did you just... chuckle?" Adam asked in wonder and was slightly unnerved by the rare occurrence.

"Yes. I suppose I did," Forte admitted, still eating calmly.

"In all my years I have never seen you smile, much less hear you chuckle or laugh," Adam whispered.

"Nor I," Mrs. Potts agreed.

"So? It does not mean I cannot," Forte pointed out, irritated he couldn't do something so simple without gathering such attention.

"Yes, but-" Adam started again.

"Oh would everyone stop the interrogation? So what if you've never heard Forte chuckle or laugh in his life? Just because he does it one day does not mean you should start acting like God just spoke to you," Belle spoke sternly and with aggravation, glaring at everyone, especially Adam.

"Thank you Belle," Forte expressed gratefully.

"You're welcome Maestro," she replied.

"Oh Belle. No need to be so formal. You may call me Forte if you like," he assured her.

"If you like Forte. By the way, how is your newest piece coming along?"

"Very well thank you. Although there are a few notes that feel wrong but I can't identify precisely what is wrong," Forte admitted, very irritated that he couldn't figure out something that he was supposed to be a master at.

"Do you mind if I help you out?" Belle offered.

"No actually. It would be refreshing to have someone who enjoys my brand of music to help me out. Thank you Belle."

At this point every single person was staring at either Belle or Forte with a dumbfounded expression on their face. Their eyes were either bugging out or their mouths had fallen open. Belle and Forte acted as though nothing had happened and were silently eating. Conversations started up again and Forte left earlier than everyone else as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

When Belle finally left the dining room, she quickly ran to Forte's room. She found him at his piano playing a song she recognized instantly.

"Forte? Is it all right if I come in?" she asked timidly.

Forte spun around in his seat rapidly and walked at such a quick pace toward Belle, that she was amazed he was doing it, considering he hardly ever raised his pace above a walk. "It's always okay for you to come in Belle. No matter what, you may enter my room, even if I'm not here," he murmured gently to her.

Belle's eyes widened at his statement before thanking him gently. Forte stroked Belle's cheek, and then kissed her suddenly, grabbing her dress and some of her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening her mouth, giving Forte a chance for him to push his tongue into her mouth. Belle placed her tongue into Forte's mouth as well and felt like she would melt from the excitement and pleasure she felt. Fireworks went off in her mind before she realized she didn't feel him anymore. Belle opened her eyes and saw Forte had distanced himself from her a bit.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, worried she had done something wrong.

"Nothing. I just figured we'd better stop before someone comes in, or before we get carried away," Forte whispered. "Come on. Let's start." He took her hand gently and led her over to the piano.

He showed what he had come up with so far for his song and then at the place he was stuck, he stopped. Belle suggested removing a few notes, putting new ones in, and shortening certain parts of the song so it flowed better. She showed him on the sheet of paper, and played the revised parts so Forte could simply enjoy the music being played, instead of having to play and listen at the same time. Forte was surprised and pleased about the results from Belle's changes

"Wow, Belle. How did you know?" he whispered in astonishment.

"In a way I didn't. I just experimented until it sounded better and could flow easier," she replied, her voice off by just a margin.

"Belle," Forte said warningly. "What's the truth?"

"I'd rather not tell you. You'd just be mad, or sad, or a mixture of both," she whispered rather sadly herself.

"Just tell me. Yes I might be mad or sad, but at least I'll know."

"My father, when my mother was alive, offered to pay someone to give me piano lessons but I declined. Sometimes people would try to teach me when they caught me trying to play according to what I saw, but I was always too impatient," Belle admitted finally.

"And now?" Forte asked, his voice somewhat hollow.

"Now I wouldn't mind being taught," she told him.

Forte's face lit up considerably and played the song with the revisions Belle had made. When he finished, Forte was amazed once again and Belle whispered, "That was beautiful."

"You liked it?" he asked, still slightly unsure.

Belle shook her head, sniffing a bit.

"You loved it?"

She nodded then blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. Forte watched her for a minute then kissed her cheeks, then made quick work to get to her lips. He hesitated at first, and then pressed his lips firmer against hers. Being so distracted, he almost missed the gasp he heard at the doorway. He and Belle looked over at the doorway to see Fife standing slightly inside the room.

"Oh no," Belle whispered, wide-eyed with worry.

* * *

**yes these chapters are short. get over it. (laughing) anyway, hope you like chapter 4. tell me your thoughts. I would love to hear them. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Destructive is a way people die.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry. I know how to deal with him," Forte assured her. He stood up and walked towards Fife, arms outstretched. "Fife! My dear good friend!"

"Forte, what are you doing with the master's wife?" he questioned his friend with unease.

"Fife, I have good news for me, but terrible news for the master. Belle and I are in love with each other," Forte announced to him.

Fife looked at Belle quickly. "Is this true Belle? You love him?"

"Yes Fife. It's true," Belle agreed with Forte, standing up to get nearer to him. "Adam makes me feel dead now, unlike Forte."

"So it is quite simple Fife. Either you help us until the time is right to announce it or we could make you disappear.

Fife blinked in surprise and shock a few times before he finally responded. "All right, all right. What is it I have to do?"

"Whenever we're doing things together, no matter what they may be, we would rather not be interrupted. So if you could tell us when the master is coming, we'd have more time to be prepared instead of having absolutely no warning. Do this, and we shall be extremely grateful."

"Sure, sure," Fife agreed in slight annoyance.

"Oh thank you Fife!" Belle shrieked in happiness. She then took a step toward him and hugged his tiny frame. "You have no idea how much this means to us." After unwrapping her arms from around Fife, she quickly ran back to Forte, with grace in her step even still.

"I love you so much Belle," Forte purred, starting to kiss Belle's cheek, moving down to her neck.

"I love you even more Forte," Belle mewled his name back in longing and love in her voice. She tilted her head back as Forte made his way down, exposing her soft, pale neck to Forte.

"Fife you can leave now," Forte dismissed the piccolo player.

Once Fife had left, Forte slipped Belle's dress off and let her rip his shirt off. He swiftly picked her up and placed her on his bed, taking his pants off. Forte undid Belle's bra and slipped it off her perfect body.

"So perfect, so angel-like," Forte breathed.

Belle's eyes shifted down consciously.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how you look like a god whenever you walk or play the piano. Also I want to ravage you completely and have you make me yours," Belle breathed.

"Do you my little minx?" Forte asked, his eyes turning darker and voice becoming huskier.

Belle nodded slowly making him pause before he rubbed her entrance through her underwear. Belle started panting and moaning in need loudly. Her hips bucked into Forte's pelvis with new found eagerness as Forte pulled her soaking underwear off and started to kiss the tops of her legs and around her clit but not touching it completely. Forte finally lapped at Belle's juices causing Belle to moan with satisfaction. Belle gasped and mewled as he pushed his tongue inside her, moving it around in a vigorous manner. Forte moved back up to Belle's lips and kissed her like it was his last night on earth. Belle traced Forte's chiseled chest with her fingers as they lay side by side on his bed.

"I love you," Belle admitted.

"As I do you," Forte responded with happiness, glad he could finally admit his undying love for her.

Suddenly a knocking came from the door. "Forte, the master is coming," Fife warned them.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will happen now? So what do you think about the lemon? I don't think I do exceptionally well at them but then again, most of the ones I have seen are about like this or they skip them completely, rated m or not.**

**also thank you to octopu and PerkyGoth14 for following/favoriting this story. At least now I know people actually like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

The happy, unknown couple got dressed quickly and sat down at the piano. They heard the door unlock from the key Forte had given to Fife, and the Prince came rushing in.

"So Belle. How was your piano lesson?" Adam asked.

"She apparently had some experience from before. I wonder, did you know that master?" Forte asked, smirking slightly, knowing he wouldn't have.

"No I didn't," Adam admitted with surprise in his voice, his eyes widening while looking at Belle.

"Well thanks to what she tried to teach herself she was exceptional help with my problem," Forte continued.

"Oh? That's good to hear. Will we get to hear the piece?" Adam inquired, knowing Forte often wrote many pieces but never shared them.

"Hmmm, I'd say in two weeks. Although if Belle doesn't keep helping me then it could take much, much longer."

"Fine. She can help you," Adam agreed, slightly annoyed at not being able to see his wife as much as before.

Forte turned to Belle, their eyes sharing the excitement and love they felt. He then, very bravely, kissed Belle's lips making her cheeks flush pink. Belle watched Forte turn toward the piano and sighed happily. She turned back to Adam, whose mouth was wide open with shock and ran down the hall into their bedroom.

Adam came through the door of their room, still a bit shocked when Belle looked up.

"What did you do?" Belle asked. She worried her husband's temper would make him lash out on Forte, but he soon calmed her secret fear.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she challenged Adam, not believing her ears.

"I wanted to do something, but I didn't."

They went to sleep in silence, the next day coming quickly.

...

Once again Belle spent most of the day with Forte. They composed a few small songs per week usually. Belle had started to sit at the untaken seat next to Forte whenever meals came around, instead of her usual seat at Adam's right hand. She ate far less, not as hungry as before, and her skin started to stretch across her bones a bit. Her skin complexion had lightened by about half as well, looking more like she was related to Forte. Everyone worried about her health, though she always said she was fine, and she was.

Hours turned into days, the days turned into weeks and eventually the second week. Belle grew paler, stopped putting her hair up, Forte made his hair straight, and their love grew stronger for each other every day. The day the song was to be played, on Christmas day, Belle visited Forte and they talked for a bit.

"I am going to miss this," Belle whispered.

"You won't come back after Christmas?" Forte asked, surprise and hurt visible in his voice.

"How can I? Adam will think there's no reason for me to keep visiting you."

"So?"

"He's the master."

"So?" Forte questioned her logic once more. "Belle, you're still the mistress. You hold just as much command as he does."

"Forte, he might try to prevent me from coming by doing something to you. I don't know what he might do, but even if he stopped acting like "beast", that doesn't mean he can't go back. I've seen the way he looks at you. His eyes are full of distrust."

"That's probably because I tried to kill you, not once but twice," Forte chuckled at the logic. Seeing Belle not laughing he stopped and whispered to her, "We'll find a way. "

Forte stepped closer to Belle and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were hungry for hers as he hungrily kissed her lips, and then moved down her face and toward her neck. Belle reflexively leaned her head back and sucked in a sharp breath. Forte tasted Belle's skin eagerly. She tasted like the smell of roses on a summer evening, so sweet and new. He heard her heart quicken and smiled with confidence, then kept switching from kissing Belle to licking her lovely skin. Forte surprised Belle by picking her up, walking over to lock the door. He then walked carefully back to his piano with Belle still in his arms, allowing him to sit down. He kissed Belle in so many different ways for the longest time that when they finished the sun was setting. Once he had finished Belle looked up at him with wondered eyes.

"How was that?" Forte asked, just a bit, but not overly smug.

"Wonderful," she whispered, amazed with him.

She leaned closer to him, and kissed him again, this time opening her mouth. Forte also opened his mouth and placed his tongue in her mouth, feeling her do the same. They kissed each other so carefully, yet passionately and lovingly as well. As they finished again, Belle laid her head on Forte's chest and closed her eyes. Forte stroked Belle's hair soothingly as she soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas morning came and even though Adam disapproved of it, Belle still visited with Forte. Once night fell, people exchanged presents. When it was Forte's he got several CD's of Mozart and in return he played the song he and Belle had been working on.

"Thank you everyone for your wonderful present, and I shall show my appreciation by playing the song Belle has been helping me with," Forte proclaimed to everyone, smiling slightly with happiness, rather than his typical demonic smile.

"So what do you think?" he asked them even though he could tell from their faces.

"That was amazing Forte! Why didn't you do something like that before?" Adam excluded.

"Let's just say I didn't have any motivation before," Forte replied, smiling at Belle with joy.

Belle blushed a bit and looked down, self-conscious when everyone looked over at her.

"Now I would like to play the other song I wrote for the love of my life, Belle," Forte announced once he finished his first song.

He had seen the large vein popping out of Adam's head from the fury he felt, but he turned to sit down again, taking his usual position at the piano. This time the song was slow but beautiful. The extremely high notes combined with the fluidity of the other notes made people tear up a bit, and Forte saw Belle was crying some due to the sheer joy she felt. Her now overly-pale skin contrasted greatly with her dark, brown, tear-filled eyes. She hadn't known he was composing this song at all, so he was glad it touched her the way he hoped it would. He finished once more and turned to Belle. She had a smile on her face and happy tears rolling down her face.

"That was wonderful," she whispered breathlessly, not noticing Adam.

Forte didn't notice the master either, but if he had he would have seen what was coming. Suddenly he was on the ground with Adam towering over him. He could feel Adam punching him quickly and forcefully, blinded by the rage and hurt he felt. After what felt like forever Forte felt another body above him and a heart beating with the same rhythm as him. He also noticed that the pain had stopped. When he opened his eyes he saw Belle looking at him worriedly.

"Forte! Forte! Are you okay? Please say something!" Belle shrieked worriedly, tapping his face, not sure if he was actually awake or simply in a daze.

"Belle don't worry. I am all right." Forte assured her in his soft, now somewhat raspy voice. He looked around and saw Adam was being held back by two large servants and was glad he was.

Belle smiled a bit and pressed her lips against his softly. She asked for some help and a few more servants picked him up and carried him to his room. Almost all of the other servants followed, leaving Adam, Belle, Mrs. Potts, and Chip alone.

"Adam, you didn't need to do that to him," Belle sighed exasperatedly as she watched Adam try to get free of the two servants that were holding him.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked irritated, growling slightly.

"Control your anger. Talk. Don't try to kill a person whenever you don't like what they're doing or what they did," Belle sighed tiredly. "Adam, just..." she trailed off, not sure what to say or if any of what she was saying was getting through to him. Belle then walked towards Forte's room hoping he was all right.

"You should listen to her Adam. She knows what she's talking about," Mrs. Potts advised, holding Chip's hand.

"What should I do? I don't want to lose her," he whispered brokenly.

"You haven't noticed? You've been losing her over the last few months," she told him.

"So it's hopeless?"

"Let her choose her own path. You could try to court her again, but don't force her to choose between the two of you. Let her come to you if she wants to," Mrs. Potts advised. She then picked up Chip and left Adam alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Also thank you **linkyway** for following this story.

Ps. Everything is so hectic this week. I am going to keep typing more of the story so that all I have to do is copy and paste it into the doc managers and post. Hopefully this will work. It should so until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Belle entered Forte's room and saw him lying on his bed, his eyes closed. The other servants were standing near him and looked up as Belle entered his room. She walked over to his bed until she was right next to it and sat down. Forte eventually opened his eyes slowly to see Belle looking at him, her brow creased in worry.

"It's all right Belle. I'm fine," he reassured her.

"Oh Forte! I was so worried," she exclaimed before pushing herself up and hugging him tightly.

"Ow! Belle, please, take it easy. I am not completely healed my dear," he told her gently.

"Forte, I'm sorry. I- I-"

"I know. You're just worried about me."

"Yes," she whispered.

Forte started to struggle a bit and realizing he wanted to lean upright, Belle positioned his body and pillows so he could sit up better. When she finished though, it looked like he was still struggling to get closer to her. She smiled gently and leaned slowly down to place her lips on his. As he was enjoying the moment he heard a few whispers and looked over Belle's shoulder to see all of the servants in the entire castle somehow in his room. Taking a closer look he saw many of them outside his room even, standing at the doorway or in the hall for confirmation about if he was okay or not.

"Um, Belle? What is everyone doing here? No offense," he stated to the other servants.

"None taken," they murmured. They all knew his room was off-limits to everyone except a selected few.

"They helped to carry you here," Belle told Forte.

"That probably wasn't the smartest idea," he admitted, more to himself than anyone else, thinking about what had happened in the throne room.

"Well I think it was very brave considering you know how his temper is," she disagreed slightly.

"Sure, if you want a broken arm. Besides, I should have been more prepared," he sighed somewhat tired from everything that had happened so far.

"It's in the past so at least try to forget about it," she nearly begged her love.

Forte was quiet for a moment before speaking once more. "What if he fires me?"

"He won't."

"What if he does?"

"Then I'll come with you."

"Belle. Traveling musicians can only make so much money. Also considering the fact I cannot just carry a piano in a bag makes it all the more difficult. You need to stay here."

"What?" Belle gasped, horrified at what he was suggesting. "No Forte! No! I will not be left behind if you leave. You can perform at a music hall of some sort or something. I do not care where we live as long as I have you. Yes I care about eating, but I don't care if we live under a blanket or in a palace. If I have you, none of that matters."

"My love, you love me that much?" Belle nodded in response. "I must be the luckiest man alive."

Forte leaned closer to Belle and kissed her deeply once more.

"Forte?" a small voice spoke up for the first time. Belle and Forte looked over to find Chip standing closer to the bed than before.

"Yes Chip?"

"Please don't leave. I always liked your music."

"Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked, though he could already guess why.

"Mama wouldn't let me say anything, or go near you," he told Forte truthfully.

"I'm truly sorry Forte, but…" Mrs. Potts trailed off, ashamed of her actions.

Forte waved his white boney hand in her direction, letting her know that she should dismiss the subject. "It's quite all right Mrs. Potts. I know what people here thought of me. I may seem not to notice much, but in actuality, I notice everything."

"Yes, but we're still extremely sorry for our actions toward you," Cogsworth continued Mrs. Potts apology, completing what she had trailed off on.

The rest of the servants all apologized to Forte as well. After a few minutes everyone was laughing and having fun. Forte was even smiling more than usual, though it was probably because of Belle. What none of them realized is that Adam had heard everything and was now walking into his bedroom. He wondered if he had truly been ignoring Belle or not over the past few months or not. Looking back now, he realized at some point, that they had been drifting apart. He also was worried about Belle and Forte leaving. Not only would his composer be gone, but the woman he loved would be as well. She may doubt her feelings for him, but he was still completely in love with her.

"How could I have been so stupid and blind to not see my own wife was unhappy?" he berated himself.

"Everyone is blind at times," a voice whispered to him, seeming to come from the air itself.

"Who's there?" He whipped his head around with more force than necessary, trying to find out what was going on. He saw no one, but out of the corner of his eye he finally witnessed a blinding light from the corner of the room. The enchantress was standing before him, smiling at the prince in an amused fashion when his face fell considerably. "What do you want?" he asked her, his mood returning to the sad and unpleasant attitude he had acquired before.

"I want to know if you want me to do something," she replied. "I could make it so that she stops loving Forte, then you'd have a chance. Though if she falls in love with Forte again, I will not do anything the second time. I could make the original enchantment come back but this time there would be no time limit and Belle would also be affected in some way. I could also listen to any ideas you have and apply them. Does anything sound like something you would want?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to put my servants through it again. It wouldn't be fair," Adam thought to himself. "Though I could ask for you to lift it at any point in time, couldn't I?"

"Yes you could," the enchantress agreed.

"Would I be affected in the same way?"

"Didn't I just say I could make the original curse come back?"

"Yes you did."

"So the answer to your question would be, of course, yes."

"Alright. Do you mind applying the curse now?"

"Sure." She waved her wand and disappeared.

Suddenly the castle returned to how it once was, dark, gloomy, and forbidding. Adam turned back into the beast and heard the shrieks and wails of the servants. When the spell had transformed everyone and everything, Adam didn't breathe for a moment before he raced down the hall towards Forte's room.

* * *

**Adam is really dense about certain things because One: he is young. Two: he has to be this dense so that Belle will end up with Forte.**


End file.
